Another Ending To The Dark Tower
by Arthurlover7
Summary: This is my version of the Dark Tower because I hate the outcome of Guinevere becoming evil, so I wanted to write my own version. It begins from Arthur's perspective of him and the knigts making it to the end of the forest without going in that circle and wasting the entire day. Very Arwen heavy.
1. Part 1: Arthur

PART 1: ARTHUR

Swish, swish slash. More leaves and branches were falling to the ground, moving out of my way as the knights and I made our way through the Impenetrable Forest. I looked up to see the sky getting darker. _We should be further along by now_.

"Sire," I looked up to see Leon, one of my most loyal knights calling to me. The forest is thinning, we are getting close."

A wave of relief flooded through me. _Don't worry Guinevere, _I silently prayed to her _we are coming. We will rescue you. I will come get you Guinevere. . .Guinevere. _My heart ached for her. Two days ago, when she went riding to visit her fathers grave she was kidnapped by Morgana on her outing. The knights and I left yesterday morning and only just found out that Morgana took her to the one place that all knights were taught to dread. The one place that brought doom to anyone who even herd it's name. The Dark Tower.

"Good, lets pick up the pace, I want to reach the Tower by nightfall." I said looking over Leon's shoulder at the exhausted knights. "Is that understood?" I replied, a little too hasty.

"Y-yes, Sire, I shall let the others know." Leon stuttered before returning to the group. _Serves him right _I thought _you do not let the Queen get kidnapped and get away with it. Especially when I send you and my other finest knights in the kingdom to escort her safely._

"But Sire," another one of my trusted knights, Percival came up to me, "What about Morgana? You should not expect her to leave Gwen unguarded. She will expect you to come."

"All you have to worry about is getting Gwen out of the Tower as quickly as possible. Leave Morgana to me. . ." _Morgana_. The name was poison on my tongue, the evil in my heart, she brought me more pain than any injury I have ever received in battle. Morgana may have tried to kill me, my father, and tried to take over the throne of Camelot more times than I could count but this, was way to far. Going after Guinevere, my Queen, my wife, my love. My heart. She had found my weak spot. I can even remember the pain and anger I felt two days ago when I found out she was taken. . .

Two Days Ago. . .

It started in his chambers when one of the servants George, burst into the room. "Sire. . ." Arthur jumped up out of my seat. "George, I thought I told you not to be disturbed unless it was something important." He had been working on his paper work on some of the matters of state that he discussed with Guinevere earlier that morning. "But, Sire. . .they have returned. . ." "What? When? Why did you not get me sooner? Where are they?" "They only just arrived Sire. And they're in Gaius's chambers, something's happened."

"What happened?"

"It's Sir Leon and Sir Percival, they-"

But Arthur did not hear the rest he was out of his chambers before George could even explain. He burst into Gaius's chambers and saw Leon and Percival laying unconscious with Elyan, Gaius, Gwaine and Merlin surrounding them. "What happened?, he had asked.

"We were riding, and came upon a nest of snakes. . ."

It was then Arthur realized something was missing. He felt it, an emptiness of a presence that was not there but should be. Her presence that he would know anywhere weather in the room or not. He looked around for her again, hoping to see her dark curls, her sweet scent, the swish of her dress, but there was none. Just an empty feeling where his heart should be full. "Where's Guinevere?" He demanded. But instead there was silence, _wait. . .why are my knights looking guilty? _"Where is she?" he pressed again, annoyed with the knights for being silent.

"I told her to get away. . ." Elyan replied finally. "She fled. . .um"

_What? _He could not, would not believe it. Guinevere, his sweet innocent Guinevere did not return to the castle? _She should be here, warm, and safe in his arms. Not out there, in the wilderness cold and alone without him. He should have gone with them. Why are we standing here discussing this. I should be out there looking for her. _As I stormed out I herd the perusing footsteps of Merlin behind me. "We ride at dawn" I said before we could say anything.

Stomping into my chambers I had no idea what I should do. _Do I go off on my own perusing her by myself? "Morgana. . .Sorcery." Merlin had said. Morgana. I knew I could not go after Gwen now, because if I did I knew that both Gwen and my life would be endangered I started to fume again. I needed to calm down. _Then I saw I, sitting on her dresser. . .prefect. I grabbed the cloth, clutching it to my chest, it smelled of her, bringing back memories.

_"Um. . .I thought you might wear it, eh for luck."_

_I reached for the cloth, "Thank you" I said to her not knowing what to say, she just looked up at me, her dark eyes locking into my blue ones. I leaned in locking my lips with hers, her sweet scent flooding over me. I started to pull away, as she leaned in more. . ._

The feel of her lips lingered, even now I still felt Guinevere's presence. _Oh Guinevere, I'm so sorry. I would look for you now if I could. I promise to never stop searching until I find you, _I vowed to myself, to her. _Never stop searching, until your warm, and safe in my arms, just as you always should be._

"Sire? Sire? My lord? Arthur?" I snapped out of my flashback to see my knights calling my name, watching me. I looked up, the sky was another shade darker.

"Right, lets get going you lot, we are wasting daylight." I took the lead leading the group onward. Swish, swish slash my sword went once more. Yes Sir Leon was right, the branches are thinning. Then I saw a big clearing up ahead, I ran into a jog because I knew we were headed the right direction. I could see the Dark tower in the distance. I finally burst through the forest and on to the empty plain that lay ahead. Stretching on for miles, an endless desert surrounding where the Dark Tower stood, in the midis of it all. "Lets go" I said, leading the knights onward, to The Dark Tower. Not knowing what horrors would await me, or weather I would come back, but all I knew was that Guinevere needed me and I would come for her with every ounce of strength I had in my body, I would do whatever it took for me to make her safe again.

**I hope you like my fanfic. I know its not as long as others but there are alot of parts two it. I have 4 more parts written, and am continuing to write. I will update them soon. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know how you like it. (Sorry for spelling errors : ))**

**Arthurlover7**


	2. Part 2: Guinevere and Morgana

Part 2: GUINEVERE

Ahhhhhhhh. I cringed at the screams echoing through my head. Aaahhhhhh, eeek. I plugged my ears at the sound ah, make it stop make it stop. The echos suddenly getting louder, more frightening. A darkness went through me trying to drain the good from my heart, making me feel angry, feeling hatred toward everyone I knew. I found myself slipping away as I grew angrier my heart going cold. My mind flipping through names of the people I hate, Merlin, Gaius, Percival, I hate them all, my heart turned to ice, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Arthur. . .Arthur. I paused wondering why that name lingered in my mind. . .Arthur. Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by a warm light. It was a glowing cloak of warmth surrounding me, restoring my heart with love, and strength. It flooded from my heart all over by body, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes I felt the light. It broke through the darkness, his warm light flooding through my heart taking away the cold darkness that I felt just moments ago.

For a moment I was happy forgetting all about the dark room I was imprisoned in, forgetting where I was, who was with me. It was just me and my warm light. His light. Click, creak, boom. I jumped, the door opened revealing Morgana. She stepped into the room closing the door behind her, creak, boom, click.

"Gwen, dear come join me for something to eat" Her words surprised me, What now your offering me something after I have been in here all day? My stomach growled, well I am hungry. . .but before I could reply Arthur's velvet voice filled my head. "_No. She can not be trusted. Don't trust her love. Do you remember what she has done?_" His words rang in my ears as if he was really there reminding me of what she had done to him, to Camelot, to me. What she is still doing to me. "I want nothing from you" I screamed at her.

"Oh, come now darling", said Morgana. "You must eat or you'll. . .fade. . .away." She trailed off her eyes full of confusion, looking over me as if she could see something different about me. When I said nothing, she tried again. "Anything you want you can have. I'll give it to you."

Oh likely story, I did not believe her in a second. "The only thing I want, is to be back in Camelot, with my husband, the knights, Gaius, Merlin, people who. . .actually care about me. The only thing I want is to be away from this dark room. . .this tower. . .away from here. . .from you." I spat to her. Morgana's face fell. "_Careful, love. . ." _I froze did I go to far?

"Guinevere. . ." it sent shivers down my spine, it was only Arthur that ever called me Guinevere, when she did it, it sent a chill through my spine. "I can not do that." said Morgana coldly. "Not when I know that Arthur and the others torment you. Hate you. Would do anything to get rid of you. So answer this,. . .Guinevere," another shiver down my spine "How do you expect me to give you what you want when I know that Camelot is filled with people who don't love you? Or care for you? Hum?"

What? They hate me? Don't love me? The darkness started creeping in again, I did not even notice Morgana's twitching hand and a golden tint to her eyes. I felt the hate beginning to return, but thankfully, Arthur's light gave me a new surge of energy. It burst from my chest repelling the darkness forming a protective force field around me. Arthur's soft velvet voice came in my head again _"Don't worry love, our love is stronger than anything. As long as you love me as much as I love you, it will protect you from any magic, any spell any enchantment. Don't listen to Morgana, just keep loving and you will be absolutely fine. I promise." _His words gave me strength, I finally found my voice "I will not be broken by you, nor will I believe anything you say. I know Arthur and I know he will never stop loving me." Morgana started staring at me, confused. "Oh come now Morgana" I said taking in her gaze. "Our love can out last anything and anyone, you of all people should know that."

Suddenly I felt the cool,hard stoned wall, up against my body "oof" I was taken by surprise. When I fell down to the floor I herd a faint 'pop' "Oww" I screamed clutching my shoulder which was now swelling and throbbing like crazy. Was it broken?

"You should try and not cross my path Gwen. I can be very nasty with my Magic."

'Then why don't you kill me?" I asked looking up to see her watching me, looking rather quite smug. I started to panic, I could feel the presence of Arthur's outrage, his words in my head. _"Don't give her any ideas love. . ."_

"Darling, what good will it achieve if I kill you right now? As much fun as it sounds you are more valuable to me alive, plus you know how Arthur is, he'd try and kill me if I did anything. . ." _"You got that right." _said Arthur. At this point I was confused. What is Morgana playing at? "If I am to achieve the throne of Camelot then I have to bargain with something Gwen. And it seems that the only thing he can not bare to lose. . .is you." I could feel the light burning inside my chest, was that a hint of anger?

I tried to get up from the ground. . .bang. Morgana threw me against the hard stone wall again. Ah, my shoulder has to be broken now. I lay there crumpled in a heap refusing to try again. Click, creek, boom. The door slammed, echoed through the room and Morgana was gone. Tears flowed down my cheeks, Oh Arthur, Oh Arthur I wish you were with me. . . "_Shhh, don't cry love" _I could hear his voice again softening from the anger he had before, trying to comfort me. "_Your a brave beautiful girl and I will come for you soon, just hang on a little longer. _Then, the screams filled the room trying to force themselves back inside my body. I flinched, waiting. Waiting for the horrors to fill my heart once more, to turn it into the ice cold darkness that had come over me earlier. I did not want to go there but how could I stop it? I would rather die here then go back to the ice cold hatred. _"Don't worry love. You are safe, as long as our love holds. It will protect you remember? I promise, you will not die" _he said to my unspoken thought, "_I will be there soon. This will never happen again I promise. I'm so sorry. . .I love you." _And with that he voice left me, but leaving his warmth with me. Huh, huh. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes thinking of him, thinking of my love. He will be here I know it because I have faith in him. He will come.

MORGANA

How dare she? After all we have been through together she refuses me. Refuses my help. What was going on? The mandrakes are not taking any affect. They should have broken by now, her own will should be mine. It must have been that mysterious magic affect I felt when that burst of gold light burst from her when I tried to enchant her. Where did that come from? I have known Gwen all my life, she is not a sorcerer. . .Oh, of course Emris. He must have put a protective spell over her mind, so I can't get into her head. But it does not take affect when I hurt her physically hum. . .

I could just kill her, but what is the fun in that without a little show. Now all I need is. . .WHAT? I found myself looking through a window and happened to see from a distance, six figures moving toward the tower. I looked closer, a smile grew on my face, well well well, its my dear brother and his rescue party for their Queen. Perfect timing. . .

GUINEVERE

_"__No. Guinevere!"_

_"Arthur" I screamed to him struggling against the guards pulling at my arms. "No Arthur please. . ."_

_"__No" He ran from the guards grip and closer to me. I fought to reach him, he came running at me, full speed, grabbing my waist and locking my lips to his. For that moment I gave him all I had, not knowing if I would ever be able to do this again. And he gave me every ounce that he had towards me and that kiss. For a small moment we were comforted by each other our kiss filled with so much lust. But time does not stop, he was pulled away from me just as quickly as our kiss. The guards had caught up, ripping us apart, his words was the last comfort he gave me._

_"I will always love you."_

_I looked up at him calling my name, the guards pulling me. Ow, I don't remember my shoulder being hurt this much. Then and something caught my eye. Morgana. Wait. . .she's smirking? What why? Did she want this to happen? And one look told me everything, our eyes met. Yes, she did plan this. . .no wonder it was her and Uther that found us in the woods. . .ow._

I felt it again, right on my shoulder. I woke from my slumber, the image of Morganas evil image stuck in my brain. I looked up to see her standing over me, kicking my shoulder trying to get me awake.

"Get up." she said. "We have preparations to make." Preparations? Oh, Arthur must be close. "The knights will be arriving soon. I don't want the show to be ruined, plus we need some entertainment for our guests." She smirked at me, my heart filled with dread. It was that same look she had in my dream. I wonder what this 'entertainment' of her's was. She grabbed me by my hurt shoulder and steered me out of the room. My heart turned cold, I had a feeling that I was just about to find out.


	3. Part 3: Arthur and Guinevere

Part 3: ARTHUR

After a long evening of walking through the desert we were getting closer to the Dark Tower. Approaching the tower I looked behind me to see the knights in a dispute about who was better at jousting. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the Tower, stopping in my tracks, _Oh no. _Morgana was looking down at me, a sneer on her face. _She see's me, us. _I shot my hand up, signaling the knights to quiet down.

Seeing my gesture their argument went into silence, looking around for the danger, wondering why I was signaling them. "What is it, My Lord?" asked Leon looking around. My eyes were glued to Morganas. "My Lord?" asked Leon again.

"Shh." I said, looking to the knights. "Morgana has spotted us. We need to hurry."

"Are you sure Sire? You could just be imagining things." Gwaine told me.

_What? _I looked back to the window. She was gone. _Oh no. _Fear crept up through me. _Morgana saw me. That meant Gwen was in more danger, knowing his sister she would do something to her to make him feel pain. "_We need to go now. Gwen is in more danger the longer we stand here, come on."

GUINEVERE

_Ah. _My shoulder was killing me. I tried to move but it stiffened up considering where I was and how I was positioned against the hard chair. I looked around, seeing all the set traps around the room. _Oh Arthur be careful. . .be careful. . .be careful. Stay safe._

ARTHUR

_How long is this bloody staircase? _We were now making our way through the Dark tower climbing an endless staircase leading on and on. Whoosh. _What was that? _All of a sudden an arrow came out of nowhere, shooting right above my head. "Nobody move" I shouted.

"We should be more careful" Elyan said, "Move more slowly, we have no idea how many traps Morgana has set."

The knights nodded in agreement, slowing down the pace. Occasionally another arrow would fly by but we were ready, dodging easily out of the way. Finally we came to the end of the staircase, but it just stopped against the wall, leading nowhere. _What? No. . .how can that be? We have been climbing this staircase only to find it leads to a wall. A solid bloody wall. _"Uah." I banged my fist against the wall with all my might. "How. . ." Bang. "Could. . ." Bang. "That be?. . ." Bang. I found myself shouting now, filling with rage. "All this. . ." Bang. "Way. . ." Bang. "For nothing." Bang. I slumped to the ground, my face in my hands.

_Oh, Guinevere. I'm so sorry. _I failed. Failed as a King, a husband. _What if I never see her again? No. . . _I could not afford to think like that. I had to believe there was hope. I got to my feet. "Alright lets go, we will search every inch of this place. Leave no corner unchecked, we will not rest until we find her, is that understood?" I found myself directing my anger, yelling at the knights, my rage taking over.

"Yes Sire" the knights said quickly, not bothering to try and clam me down.

I started leading my way down the stairs. ". . ._Be careful." _I stopped in my tracks, her voice in my head. _Guinevere? _I could hear her voice so clearly. I turned around, looking behind me expecting to see her brown curls, the swish of her dress but all I saw were the bewildered knights looking at me. "_Stay safe. . ." _Her voice in my head again.

"Um. . .Sire?" Percival said behind me.

"Quiet." I snapped. Trying to hear her voice again.

"But Sire. . .your glowing."

"What?" I looked down at my body which was in fact glowing a slight yellow gold color. _What is happening to me? "Oh, Arthur. . .help" _My heart went cold, her voice clearly in my head again, she sounded so scared. _"Where are you? _I thought back. Because I knew that somehow if I could hear her then she could hear me. _I am here, how can I find you?_

GUINEVERE

"Mmh" I struggled with the ropes binding me, trying to get free. But with my broken shoulder, I could barely struggle. Suddenly the door opened setting the trap. _Oh Arthur. . .help. _But just as the arrow came flying toward me it stopped and hovered in mid air. _How?_

"Hello, Gwen. Sorry about the trap but I wanted to see Arthur's face when he . ." Morgana came into the room and trailed off, looking at me like I sprouted antlers. But because I was gagged, I could not respond. "_Where are you?" _Arthur's voice came into my head again. I felt slightly comforted hearing his voice. "_I am here, how can I find you?"_

_"_Gwen how are you doing that?" Morgana asked breaking my concentration on Arthur's thoughts. I looked at her, confused. "Your glowing." said Morgana.

I looked down at myself and I was in fact glowing a yellow-gold color. _What is going on with me? _Then all of a sudden a big light burst through me, glowing brighter and brighter.

ARTHUR

I started leading my way down the stairs again when all of a sudden a big bright light came from behind us. I turned around seeing a bright light behind the wall where the stairs ended. _Oh. Of course, Morgana must have somehow enchanted the door. _I ran up to the wall and started feeling around. After a minute of searching my hands bumped into something round. I grabbed and turned it. All of a sudden, part of the wall swung open revealing the bright light, dimming down toward the end of a long hallway, outlining another door at the end. I did not know how or what but some how I knew that Guinevere was close.

I started running to the end of the long hallway, the knights on my tail. _Don't worry Guinevere, we are close. _I thought, hoping she could hear me.

GUINEVERE

"_Don't worry Guinevere, we are close." Oh no. _I started panicking. If Arthur was close then that means. . .

"Whats wrong Gwen?" Morgana asked, looking at my panicked gaze. "I am not going to kill you yet, I want Arthur to do it. I just have to reset the trap again. . ." And with that she went over and started working on it.

_Oh no. I have to keep her distracted until Arthur gets here. _I started struggling with the ropes again. Morgana turned my way. "Oh Gwen, you can't get out right now, the fun has not began yet." She said coming over to secure my ropes. _Ow, that's tight. _Atleast that was enough to distract her from setting the trap again. _Oh Arthur, please hurry. . ._


	4. Part 4: Guinevere and Arthur

Part 4: GUINEVERE

I tried struggling again, but the ropes were too tightly bound around my wrists, hands and my body. I looked up at Morgana. . ._Oh no. _She had that sneer again, which only meant more trouble for me. What is she planning?

All of a sudden she started chanting, "Al-Su-Tu-Dos-De-Sigue" then I saw it. Her black hair, pale skin and tattered black robes were changing before my eyes. I blinked and then found myself staring into a woman with dark skin, a silk dress, dark brown curly hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. My eyes. _What? _Then she spoke, I heard my voice chant "Sigue-Su-Me-De-Dos-Al-Tu", I looked down to see myself transforming, changing. My curly hair extending into a matted mess of long, tangled hair, my silk gown's material became tattered itchy robes and my dark skin became pale white.

Morgana became me. . .and I had become Morgana.

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing Arthur and the knights. A few moments I was relieved, Arthur was here, everything was going to be all right Morgana did not have time to set the trap for him to kill me. . .Then I remembered, _oh my god. _I'm now Morgana. Fear came over me to a realization that this is the trap. . .

ARTHUR

We burst through the door to see Guinevere breathing heavy, standing before a sight I would never dream possible. Morgana, was gagged and tightly tied to a chair. _Wait. . .what is going on? I thought we were rescuing Guinevere? How did she manage to do that to Morgana? _Gwen stared up at me for a long time waiting for me to say something, but when she saw my silence she ran into my arms clutching me a little too tight. _Why is she acting like this? Am I not seeing Morgana in trouble and not Gwen? Is she pretending to act scared? _I finally found my voice.

"Um. . .Guinevere love, are you ok?" She slowly shook her head.

"Oh, Arthur. . .thank goodness your here." I put my arms around her, glad to have her in them again, burrowing my face in her hair. At least she is safe, but something's not right here.

"Don't worry Gwen, we're here now" Elyan said, coming over to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But, what should we do with you?" he said turning to Morgana. She flinched under his stare. . ._Wait a minute, Morgana flinching? She's scared?_

_"_We should just kill her so she can't harm anyone ever again." Gwaine said before I could reply.

"Or, we could take her back to Camelot and give her the death penalty that she deserves, to be burnt at the stake." Leon pitched in.

"No, she is not worth it, we should just kill her now or leave her here to rot, alone and in the darkness of the tower." replied Gwaine with enthusiasm.

I looked over at Morgana to see a mask of horror spread across her face. Alright now I needed to cut in. "Or. . ." I replied, using my authority as king to capture their attention, "we can let Morgana explain for herself why she accomplished these actions and give her a fair trial, like we would any citizen of Camelot?" I glanced at her face again,although she's my sister and she did this horrible thing to Gwen their was something about her I could not put my finger on, that made her seem vulnerable and not a ruthless sorceress she usually was. . .did she looked relieved?

I started walking towards her but something held me back. "Don't trust her Arthur," Guinevere was cluching my arm, pulling me back, "you don't know the vile cruel things she did to me before you came. Let's not worry about her, leave her, she does not deserve your sympathy."

_Ok now there was definitely something wrong. Guinevere is never this mean or cruel. She is always the one holding me back from being ruthless and demanding unreasonable, horrible punishments to those who practice magic. _"Guinevere. . .you should know that the laws of Camelot state that if a person commits a crime other than treason, we have to give that person a fair trial whoever they may be." _Wait why am I telling her a matter of state that she decreed herself?_

_"_Arthur, this is Morgana we are talking about. . .if its one thing I learned while being here is to never let her speak. If she does, she'll cast a spell over you. I can not let that happen so please. . .lets get out of here" she pleaded again.

I sighed. "Alright love, I just want to say a few things to her before we go that's all. And I promise" I continued, "I will not let her speak. Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, take Gwen out of here, Percival and I will meet you in the woods momentarily."

"But. . ." Gwen protested again. "Guinevere!" I told her, "go with your brother, he will take care of you until I meet you out there. Don't worry, I wont be long." I turned to the knights, nodding my head, signaling them to be dismissed.

"Come on Gwen, lets go" Elyan said leading her to the door. Percival and I watched them go, when they all left I turned back to Morgana. I stared at her for many long moments, studying her. _Wait what am I doing? I wanted to say a few words to her and then be on my way. Right, think Arthur think, _I told myself. I looked toward Percival, standing by the door, he was studying Morgana too, like I was not the only one who knew something was off.

Then I remembered my voice. "Morgana" I said finally, "I'm not here to yell at you but I do want to leave you with this. . ." I took a deep breath, "Even though I don't feel like this is the right thing to do, I know its for the best because of what you did to me, Camelot and especially to Guinevere, you deserve every bit of what I'm leaving you with. I hope you understand that this if for the best, because I can not let you harm my family ever again." She flinched at my words, but I continued. "However you are my sister and therefore my family which is why I'm going to leave a knife for you to try and get yourself free. But I will not make it easy because I need to make sure that we are well away from Camelot before your let lose. Do not take this lightly, because if you ever come near Guinevere, myself or Camelot ever again I will kill you."

I hopped up and set the knife down on the floor by her feet, turned around and walked away, oblivious to the silent tears that fell down her face.

**I hoped you like that chapter. And Im really thankfull for all the reviews Im getting, and if you have any thoughts on my story I would love to hear them and any other ideas you have about my story. So. . .Will Arthur find out in time? Or will he be too late? Find out in part 5.**

***The spell Morgana cast was completely made up, I just made random words that sounded like a spell, in case any of your veiwers were wondering.**


	5. Part 5: Guinevere and Arthur

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the other ones.**

PART 5: GUINEVERE

Never in all my life could I imagine this. Arthur came all this way, just to lead Morgana into the heart of Camelot. _Why. . .why. . .why? _I found myself crying, silent tears falling down my face. I was so proud of Arthur. So proud for the man he had become, leaving his sister (Or me in this case) a way out. Not just leaving her (me) there to alone to die in this horrid place. I knew he has always had a good heart.

Wait. . .what am I saying? Yes I'm proud of him but he is leaving with Morgana. . .Morgana as me. No, _Arthur stop. Its a trap, no don't go. . .don't go, DON'T GO. . .it's Morgana. Your leaving with Morgana._

ARTHUR

I left the tower with Percival right behind still puzzling Morgana's strange behavior and whether leaving her at the tower was the right thing to do, but I resisted the urge to go back and free her. But that's when I herd it. Her voice yelling to me. _"Arthur stop. It's a trap, no don't go. . Don't go. DON'T GO. . .it's Morgana. Your leaving with Morgana." _I froze in my tracks. _Guinevere? _Wait if we are leaving with Morgana then where is. . .

"Sire?" Percival came into my concentration.

"What?" I bellowed at the knight annoyed for him breaking my thought process.

"Um. . .your glowing again."

"Huh?" I looked down and was in fact glowing that same yellow-gold color that I was earlier. Weird, whats going on with the world today. Morgana is acting scared, Guinevere becomes ruthless, and now I am glowing and can almost hear my wife's. . .Click. Oh my God. I started running back to the tower. Of course it all makes sense.

"Sire, where are you going?" Percival asked bewildered.

I am running at full speed now. "Back to the tower. I forgot something very important." _Don't worry love. I'm coming, I will sort this out I promise. I'm so sorry._

GUINEVERE

I started struggling again, trying to reach the knife on the floor. I have to get to Arthur, must stop Morgana. Suddenly I herd him again. "_Don't worry love. I'm coming, I will sort this out, I promise. I'm so sorry._

I relaxed. Arthur was coming back, he had figured it out.

I was not sure how long I sat there but when I looked up I saw a pair of light blue eyes staring at me. _"_Guinevere. . ." one word made my heart stop, _your here!_

He rushed over to me, removed my gag, then he looked into my eyes "I'm here love_" _he said. And then he kissed me like he never had before. "oooh. . .Guinevere. . .I love. . .you. . .so. . .sorry. . .love" he said between kisses. My heart fluttered I was safe, Arthur was here and everything was going to be alright. Then I felt myself changing, the room started to shine brightly, and soon I was myself again. I glanced at his face against my hand, our skin glowing the same golden-yellow color. "Mhmm," I chuckled between his kisses.

He paused in mid-kiss and pulled away to look at me, confusion spread across his face. He stared at me for one long moment, then bent down over the chair, and started untying the ropes that bound me to the chair. "Whats so funny?" He asked, concentrating on the knots.

The rope was becoming loser, that felt good. "Just look at us, Arthur."

I felt his hands stop, and he turned toward me, looking at me and then looked at himself. He smiled and continued his work to free me from the chair, "I guess we share some special connection." he joked.

"Well, whatever it was I'm very thankful for it" I said reaching for him because I was now free of those tight bonds. He warmly brought me into his arms, grasping me into a tight hug, I flinched, although he did not notice. _I will have to remember to have Gaius check my shoulder when we get back to Camelot._

He froze, releasing his grip a little but not letting go. I looked up at him, when he met my eyes a flash of concern came over his face. He then gently grabbed my shoulder and started examining it. "What happened to your shoulder? It looks like it somehow came out of it's socket?" he said after his examination.

"How did you know?" I asked looking confused.

"Did you not say that you wanted Gaius to check it when we get back to Camelot? Or was I mistaken?"

"No. . .well I did not say it but I thought it."

"Interesting. Maybe I knew because it has something to do with the fact that you lead me to you, and told me that it was a trap. And that I should come back because I was not leaving with the one person I came to rescue?"

"Arthur."

"Yes?"

"How did you know? For you knew it could have been a trick itself but you came anyway."

"Well, I'm not sure about you but I know that my Guinevere would never choose to punish someone with such cruelty. And something about you seemed off. Plus when you were Morgana you acted so scared and frightened, Guinevere you should know that it was really hard for me to walk away from Morgana or in this case you because of how frightened you looked. . ."

"Well I'm glad you came back."

"Anything for you love. I love you." he said, leaning in for another kiss.


	6. IMPORTANT: Aurthorrs Note

**Hey Fanfiction,**

**It's Arthurlover7 here and I am pleased to say that the first part of my story is complete. I found a good stopping point and decided to stick with it. **

**Now I know that you wanted to read the rest of the fanfic and you will but I find myself terriblely busy at the moment and have no idea how I will proceed into chapter 6 of my fic "Another Ending To The Dark Tower". So I will unfortunately have a break for a little while like maybe 3-4 weeks of trying to write the next part in my story and figuring out what to do. **

**Sorry to dissapoint you but I will try and put it up as soon as you can. And also if you have suggestions to my story or ideas you want me to add in my story please message me and share because I am at a standstill at the moment and would love the feedback and ideas.**

**But to give you guys a treat I will give you the first part of part 6. I will go more into detail with the knights and Morgana in the next couple of parts.**

**Part: 6**

ARTHUR

"Anything for you love. I love you" I said to her before leaning in for another kiss.

"Sire come quick it's. . .Gwen?" Merlin came bursting over the room at full speed, almost knocking Guinevere over in the process. Luckily, I was there to steady her before she fell down. I looked up at Merlin, annoyed because he was interrupting a very romantic moment and was just staring at her like bumbling idiot. Then I saw him; the heavy breathing, a gash of blood on his forehead, what happened to Merlin?

"Merlin. . .Merlin?" I said to him trying to ask him whats wrong. When he kept on staring and not saying anything I snapped. "MERLN? What happened to you? Where are the others? MERLIN?"

He jumped, eyes wide. "Um. . .huh-huh. . .Guin. . .huh-huh. . .is. . .Morgana. . .huh-huh. . . knights. . .battle. . .huh-huh. . .injured. . .come. . .must. . .huh-huh. . .hurry. . .huh-huh. . ."

**Well there is the sneak peek for the next part. I hpe you enjoyed it and all the other previous parts : ).**


	7. Part 6: Merlin and Morgana

**Wow it has been a while since I posted somthing from this fic sorry to keep you waiting. But you do not have to wait anymore : ) Please read and review I love to hear your thoughts on my fics. And thank you all of you loyal reviewers and readers on my Queen of Hearts: A Queen's Perspective too. I really appricate all the reviews and readers Im getting and Im glad you all like my fictions. : )**

* * *

MERLIN

"Um. . .huh-huh. . .Guin. . .huh-huh. . .is. . .Morgana. . .huh-huh. . . knights. . .battle. . .huh-huh. . .injured. . .come. . .must. . .huh-huh. . .hurry. . .huh-huh. . ." I struggled for words trying to think of an obvious explanation for what just happened before my eyes. Well, considering Arthur and Gwen were right in front of me it all made sense now. . .

Earlier In The Tower

We burst through the door to find a strange site. Gwen was breathing heavily staggering away from the chair next to her. I looked up and saw Morgana's eyes staring at me from the sitting position in the chair. What is going on here? I thought it was Gwen who needed rescuing. I looked at Arthur and the knights seeing the same confused expressions that was most likely on my face. We all stared at each other for a moment and then Gwen broke the concentration by throwing herself at Arthur, wrapping herself around his waist.

Arthur was first to break the silence. "Umm. . .Guinevere love, are you ok?" He said rather awkwardly not knowing what else to do.

"Oh, Arthur" she said sadley, _why is she forcing her words at him? "_Thank goodness your here. He embraced her in a hug, but not wanting to pry, I shifter my gaze to Morgana. Her eyes were glued to Arthur and Gwen, a mask of discuss spread across her face.

"Don't worry Gwen, we're here now" Elyan said, coming over to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But, what should we do with you?" he said turning to Morgana. I saw her expression change, as she flinched at Elyan's words. _Strange, why would Morgana care?_

Soon all the knights were throwing in ideas about what we should do next, but I was too focused on Morgana to notice their words. She was shivering and cowering at every word spoken too her as if it was a curse. _Why is she acting like this? Morgana never cares about anyone or what they have to say 99% of the time. So why is she doing it now?_

Then Arthur's voice rose above all the rest causing the knights to fall silent. "Or, we can let Morgana explain for herself why she accomplished these actions and give her a fair trial, like we would any citizen of Camelot?" he said taking a step towards her. I looked to Morgana who had. . .relief in her. . .eyes? _"What?"_

As Arthur took another step Gwen grabbed his hand pulling him back, "Don't trust her Arthur, you don't know the vile cruel things she did to me before you came. Let's not worry about her, leave her, she does not deserve your sympathy."

Not wanting to listen to the young couple argue I looked at Morgana again, the relief leaving her eyes as I saw panic enter them.

I then heard Gwaine whispering me name, "Com-n Merlin lets go." I started walking, not realizing what I was doing, lost in my own thoughts as Leon lead everyone out of the tower. _Why was Gwen acting strange? Why was Morgana acting strange? Its as if Morgana is in Gwen's body showing her emotions through Gwen and Gwen is in Morganas body showing her feelings through Morgana. But that's ridiculous. Morgana is not that powerful. . .is she?_

I looked at Gwen again who was walking headstrong and fast, her dark black robes-. . ._black robes? _I took a double stop as I looked at her again. I only saw her with a deep violet gown on from when she was first captured. _Wow Merlin, _I found myself thinking, _way to psych yourself out that's not Morgana._

We then continued through the plain and stopped at the forest. We stood there for several moments before Guinevere asked "Why are we still standing here? We should not be out in the open."

"Well my Lady we are waiting for Arthur to continue on. The forest is full of twists and turns so we don't want to be se-" as the knight was talking Gwen stepped into the forest going deeper into it.

The ground then started to shake, "Gwen!" Elyan yelled running after his sister. We then heard a scream from him, followed by the ground shaking some more. The knights pulled out their swords and without waiting for a signal I ran into the forest to see Morgana's form retreating down an underground tunnel leading back to the tower and seeing Elyan laying at the tunnel mouth before the rocks fell on top of him, his body lost in the dust.

Seconds after they disappeared, the knights popped up behind me looking around. "Oh god Arthur is going to kill us" mumbled Gwaine under his breath.

"Merlin what happened? Where is Elyan?" Leon asked me looking at all the ruble laying about from the tunnel in the ground. But I didn't hear him. _Oh god, I just saw Morgana leaving towards a tunnel leading back to the tower which means that. . .oh no, Gwen, she is still in the dark tower. _"Help Elyan he is stuck underground" I yelled over my shoulder as I bolted towards the tower hoping I was not too late.

I met Percival on my way back. "Go. Morgana attacked. Elyan trapped, go now" I yelled at him before running up to the tower where Arthur was interrogating Morganas double. We had to find Gwen. Have to get to Arthur now. I ran up the stairs out of breath finally reaching the top.

"Merlin, Merlin?" I was snapped out of my flashback back to the present looking up to see Gwen and Arthur staring at me.

"Gwen, I mean Morgana I mean Gwen ran into the forest, and Elyan ran after her. He screamed the ground shook and I saw Morgana leave through a tunnel in the direction of the tower. I ran as fast as I could back to warn you."

"Well then we better get out of here and go find them." Arthur said quickly looking at Guinevere.

She nodded in agreement "yes I agree we need to find out what happened to the others."

But then a cold hard feminine voice came filled the room, "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourselves? There is only three of you? This will be easier than I thought." she said smirking.

We all froze turning around. Morgana was standing in the doorway blocking out path. Arthur's eyes widened and grabbed Guinevere's hand dragging them back away from Morgana. I moved with them standing by their side, ready to use my powers if necessary to protect my friends.

MORGANA

_I am so brilliant. _My plan was working so well. _Phase one kidnap Gwen. Phase two torture her into becoming my puppet. Phase 2 plan B-only because the spell didn't seem to work, I was still trying to figure why it didn't-swap bodies with Gwen. Phase three convince Arthur to leave Gwen at the tower. Phase four Take Camelot for myself under my rule. _Oh I was so close to achieving my goal. I could taste the throne.

That is until we stopped at the edge of the forest waiting on Arthur. Oh he's taking too long. I know I shall create a diversion, use the secret tunnels to go back to the tower, enchant Arthur, kill Guinevere and then come from the tower with Arthur letting the knights know about the tunnels saying they collapsed on me so I followed them back to the tower and met Arthur leaving, problem solved.

I started running into the woods at full speed mumbling under my breath the ground shook as I walked opening up the tunnels. "GWEN" I heard her brother say _oh crap. _I then muttered a spell throwing him into the tunnels and I ran in after him muttering another spell to close them up.

I then made my way back to the tower not taking a second glance at the body next to my feet. I arrived at the stairs to hear Guinevere say "yes I agree we need to find out what happened to the others."

I smiled and stepped in front of the doorway, "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourselves?" I asked looking around. "There is only three of you?" I observed looking at Arthur, Merlin and Guinevere. "This will be easier than I thought."

* * *

**Don Don Don**

**I will be updating more stories more freaquently now that I have a plotline for the rest of the Dark Tower fic. Its close to being done but I do have alot more for my Queen of Hearts: A Queen's Perspective fiction. Again please read and review : )**


	8. Part 7: Arthur and Guinevere

Arthur

I turned around to see Morgana standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face. I gabbed Guinevere pushing her behind me. She grabbed my back with her hand while I moved her other one in-between my hip and my hand. I slowly made a move to draw my sword but thought better of it because I knew it would be useless against her magic. Instead I used my extra hand to hold my wife closer to me.

"Don't let go" I whispered to her, she gripped me tighter before I turned to speak to Morgana. "What do you want Morgana?" I asked meeting her cold gaze.

"Why do you think dear brother? I want my throne and I'm going to get it, no matter who stands in my way. So why don't we just get to it and skip all the small talk?" And with that she started chanting, walking closer to us.

The ground started to shake as she got closer. Suddenly I felt Guinevere scream as she was wrenched from my grasp. I turned around frantically, seeing her being dragged by an invisible force, it pulled her towards an appearing black hole on the other side of the room.

I started running sliding across the floor and grabbing her arms before she almost disappeared into the blackness below. I grew panicked as her entire body was over the hole, my arms the only thing keeping her from falling. I felt a tug as her arms slipped, holding my wrists now.

"Don't let go Guinevere" I strained, while trying to bring her up against the force that pulled her downward. She squeaked as our hands slipped further. I readjusted my grip.

Behind me I herd Morgana scream, I looked over to see Merlin tackling her to the ground knocking her out cold before she could get to us and cast another spell. Our hand's lost another inch, "MERLIN!" I yelled to him.

He ran over, and grabbed one of Guinevere's hands with both of his arms, I moved both my arms to her other hand and we pulled. She started to come up as we pulled, but then we felt another hard tug and she was back to dangling over the hole, our arms the only thing to keep her from being taken into the depths below.

"Merlin, what do we do?" I whispered to him.

"We need to figure out what is grasping her and destroy it."

I felt my anger bursting, "MERLIN, HOW DO WE DO THAT? GO BACK TO CAMELOT LOOK UP THIS INVISIBLE FORCE COME BACK AND DESTROY IT. REALLY? THATS YOUR BRILLIANT" I felt another strain as Guinevere slipped again, my muscles on fire "PLAN?"

"Ok but you don't have to yell. What else do you suggest?"

I was about to reply when a voice like an angel cut in, "Arthur, Merlin, stop arguing that does not help anything. Now we all know that there is only one course of action to be taken. You have to dro-"

"No." I told her before she could finish. "Absolutely not. I am not letting you go Guinevere never. I will always hold on to you, I vowed never to let you go on our wedding night and I'm going to keep that promise." She slipped from Merlin's grasp completely and her fingers were almost out of my hand. I felt tears running down my cheeks, "no" I said again.

I met her teary eyes as she said "I love you" and her hand slipped from mine.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO." I yelled after her, getting ready to jump in after her. I felt the entire tower begin to shake and Merlin pulling me back.

"Arthur we have to get out of here, we don't have much time." He pulled me back away from the hole, away from the darkness, away from Guinevere.

"GUINEVERE, GUINEVERE, GUINEVERE" I found myself calling her name over and over not accepting that she was gone. My mind in a fog, not believing what had just happened. Merlin dragged me out and down the stairs as it was collapsing behind us. I stopped struggling against him not feeling my own feet. Guinevere was gone and I might not ever see her again.

Once outside I turned to see the entire tower fall over. "No" I whispered again, tears streaked down my cheeks but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I felt my anger boil up again as I turned on Merlin who was standing a couple feet away. "YOU" I started moving towards him. "HOW COULD YOU? LEAVE GUINEVERE IN THERE TO DIE. YOU STOPPED ME FROM GOING AFTER HER, TO SAVE HER. YOU MADE ME A PROMISE, I SHOULD RUN YOU THROUGH."

"Arthur there is still hope for Gwe-"

"DONT EVEN SAY IT MERLIN. HOW COULD SHE HAVE SURVIVED THAT?" I said, gesturing to the ruined tower.

"Arthur there are tunnels leading under the tower. I am more than positive that's where Morgana took her."

"WHERE ARE THESE TUNNELS MERLIN? HOW DO YOU SUGGEST WE FIND THEM?" I said still enraged with the thought of Guinevere lost and alone somewhere.

"This way Sire, I know that they are this way." He ran, leading the way to these so called tunnels. I sighed closing my tearing eyes and thinking of Guinevere, hoping she could hear me. _Guinevere I'm so so so sorry. I promise never to rest until I find you. I will never let you go again. Please tell me where you are, tell me where you are so we can go home, please._

"Sire?" I opened my eyes to find Merlin with a puzzled look on his face. "Um. . .Sire. . .why are you. . .glowing?" I looked down at my glowing body.

I sighed, "I don't know Merlin. Its some weird magical love connection I guess that I have with Guinevere. When we start thinking to each other specifically, its like we glow and hear each others thoughts. . .I don't exactly know how to explain it."

"Wait you mean that you and Guinevere glow when you are speaking to each other through your mind? Weird and interesting. Can you hear her now?"

I closed my eyes again, only thinking of her. _Guinevere? Guinevere, love. . .where are you? I need to find you. I need to find you. Are you ok? Are you hurt?_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._It was silent. I almost gave up hope when I heard it, _Arthur?_

I sighed in relief, _Guinevere thank goodness, where are you? I promise I will find you however long it takes, I love you._

Guinevere

_Guinevere I'm so so so sorry. I promise never to rest until I find you. I will never let you go again. Please tell me where you are, tell me where you are so we can go home, please._

"Mmm, What happened?" I woke to Arthur's frantic voice, and found myself on the cold ground in a dark room. After looking around again, his voice came into my head again, calling my name.

_Guinevere? Guinevere, love. . .where are you? I need to find you. I need to find you. Are you ok? Where are you? Are you hurt?_

_Arthur? _I found myself thinking and seeing a little bit of the surrounding the darkness.

I could almost hear his sigh of relief, _Guinevere thank goodness, where are you? I promise I will find you however long it takes, I love you. Are you ok?_

I flexed my body and leaned on my shoulder to sit up _ow. _I looked down and moved my hand to my shoulder which was now covered with blood.

_What? What is it? Are you ok? What happened?_

_Its my shoulder, its bleeding and I have no way to cure it. _Tears came to my eyes as I realized what I just said. I was alone in some dark place, bleeding and nowhere for anyone to find me. Tears came to my eyes as I realized I may never see Arthur, the knights or Camelot ever again.

* * *

**Will Guinevere be saved by Merlin and Arthur? Or will she bleed to death? And yes I have not forgotten about the knights. They will be in the next chapter I think. I will probably only do three or four more chapters and then on to my other stories like Queen of Hearts story and my new fanfiction The Burning Bracelet. Please check out both of them! And please REVIEW THIS I really want to know what you think. Is it too extreame? Or just the right twist? Let me know what you think.**

**And a special thanks to Larasmith who has been a loyal reader and reviewer to every chapter! Thanks Larasmith : )**


	9. The Finale: Arthur and Guinevere

**It's here my finale part of this fic is coming to a close. And I am just saying before hand that this ending is not really good and I may go back and finish it later or redue it. But this is kind of the best I could come up with at the moment. And I'm really sorry if this ending does not make sense.**

**Anyways Enjoy this last Part : )**

* * *

Arthur

_Its my shoulder, its bleeding and I have no way to cure it. _My heart broke as I heard the pain in her voice.

_Don't cry my love, I promise I will find you, no matter what it takes. _I looked at Merlin, tears coming to my own eyes now, but I didn't bother washing them away.

"Merlin we have to find her. Show me the tunnels."

He nodded and started running to the rubble of the tower. I began to follow him, thinking to Guinevere again. _Guinevere just hold on ok? We will find you. Merlin believes you're in some tunnels beneath the tower. Now tell me love can you move around or see anything that could help us find your location?_

Guinevere

I looked around to see dirt walls surrounding me and seeing five different tunnels, all leading in opposite directions. I grew panicked again, _y-yes I'm in s-s-some sort of tunnel b-b-but there is f-f-five different e-exits leading in all different directions. Oh Arthur, how will I get out of here?_

_Don't worry Guinevere just stay where you are. We will come to you alright love. You'll be fine and I will be with you the entire time until I find you. Don't worry I promise to find you and make you safe again. I love you._

_I love you too Arthur but I'm scared. And my shoulder is bleeding what do I do? _When he didn't respond I grew panicked again. _What if something happened to him? Did Morgana get to him? Oh no. I can't live without him I can't Arthur where are you? Are you ok, please tell me your alright._

_Guin-e-vere! _He used that voice, I immediately felt relieved. _Calm down love, I know your frightened but you have to trust me. I just promised not to leave you and I'm not going to. I was just asking Merlin about what you should do to help your shoulder. Just take a deep breath and relax we will be there soon._

I nodded to myself and took a deep breath. Huh-hu. _Alright Arthur, I'm sorry. I just can't lose you. I will try to control myself, just please hurry._

Arthur

I was so lost in thought talking with Guinevere that I hadn't even noticed the darkness surround me as Merlin lead me through the tunnels. Woah, we are already in the tunnels? _No need to worry love I will be there soon. We just found the entrance to the tunnels and are beginning to walk in them. Oh and Merlin says to keep your shoulder as still as possible and try to wrap it in some of your clothing if you can. Just get the bleeding stopped._

_Ok I will do- what was that? _I froze hearing the change in her voice.

_What, what? What is it? _I asked picking up speed through the tunnel.

_Someone's coming. What do I do Arthur?_

_Just stay calm alright. I will be there soon. But for now move to a safe place and get out of the way. Is there any place you can hide?_

_. . .yes I see some big rocks over to the side. Maybe I can squeeze in-between them. Ow they are sharp. Ok I'm behind the rocks._

_Ok now what do you hear? _Merlin and I was moving slowly now in case Guinevere was close by and whoever was stocking her came upon us. I could not put her in more danger.

_Oh Arthur I'm scared that they will catch me. I can barely hear them but I know they are there...Huh? There is a light coming from a different tunnel, oh Arthur they know I'm here and they are surrounding me._

_Don't worry I will not let anything happen to you. Just stay very still. _I was barely moving now, cautioning my every step as I could see a faint golden light up ahead of the end of the tunnel. _I see a golden light too, they must be ahead of me don't worry I will get them._

"Arthur?" I looked up to see Merlin whispering my name to get my attention.

"What?" I whispered back, while still moving quietly.

"Weren't you glowing a golden color when you were talking with Guinevere in your mind earlier? So she probably see's your golden glow light and you see her's right?"

_Arthur they are whispering, to each other, there are at least two. They must know I'm here._

I sighed in relief. _Guinevere come to the light it's me and Merlin. Just come to the light and Merlin and I will handle the other person coming through the tunnels._

_Oh thank goodness it's you Arthur. . ._I heard some rocks shift and then her surprised voice …..._Elyan?_

Guinevere

As I began running to the tunnel with the golden light a figure emerged from the opposite tunnel. I turned around to see who it was and shock and confusion came over my face. _Elyan? _He staggered over to me and I ran into his arms hugging him, "Oh Elyan I thought I would never see you again...Are you bleeding?"

I then noticed it, his staggered walk, hand clutching his chest and the large amount of blood coming from it. "What happened Elyan? How did you get this way?"

He collapsed onto the ground, pulling me with him. "I...am so glad...to have found...you Gwen. I am...glad to have seen you...one...last...time..." He drew his last breath before growing limp in my arms.

_NO! No, no no not Elyan no come back to me no. Don't leave me Elyan no. _I was sobbing now and I cradled his head in my lap crying out for him. I didn't even notice the sound of footsteps coming my way or the strong hand's that pulled me in his embrace. I sobbed for what seemed like hours, clutching Arthur closer grateful he was here by my side.

"Your alright love you are all right. I got you, I'm so sorry." He murmured in my ear over and over. "I'm so sorry your alright." After sitting there in silence for a while he whispered in my ear again, "Love I need to go find the rest of the knights so we can bring Elyan home for a proper burial. Merlin will stay with you and I will be right back. Oh and have Merlin look at your shoulder. I promise to be quick." He kissed my cheek before getting up and running out of the tunnels.

Back in Camelot

After we got back to Camelot, a burial was held for Elyan the very next day. We decided to have it on the river, setting his body aflame so he could be set free. I knew he would have wanted that. I remember standing on the river bank watching the little boat float down the river, holding back silent tears as I held Arthur's hand.

He rubbed it reassuringly and moved it to his lips kissing my knuckles softly before pulling me into his embrace. _Are you ok Love? _He thought not wanting to ruin the silence of the grieving people around us.

I thought back to my kidnapping, Morgana's treachery, the tunnels and Elyan's death and the feeling of being so alone and afraid during those times. But then I also thought about Arthur's soothing voice in my head, his comfort when I was in the tunnels, how he came back for me when all was lost and I soon felt at peace. _Yes my King. _ I answered to him. I_ am alright because although I have been through more than I can describe, I know that I will always have you by my side and in my heart. I love you._

I then felt his embrace pull me closer as his lips brushed my forehead before leaning his face into my hair. _I love you too love. I will ALWAYS be here for you and will never give up on you ever. No matter what happens we will always find a way back to each other. I love you with all my heart._

* * *

The young warlock smiled as he watched the Once and Future King and Queen in each other's embrace, glowing happily. He then felt it, a presence watching them. He turned around scanning the tree's and stilled meeting a pair of green eyes watching him. Merlin glared back as Morgana's fiery gaze burned into his. _You will never break them up. _his eyes said to her.

_Oh I will get my revenge, they will not last against my power. _And with the wisp of her cloak she was gone and Merlin's gaze turned back to the king and queen. _Morgana would soon return and Merlin would be ready to fight by Arthur's side to defeat Morgana once and for all. _ As he pondered how he would be able to defeat Morgana he thought of the one thing Arthur taught him in the past few days was that the power of Love really can conquer all.

* * *

**That is the end of my first fiction. I know it's not the best ending and it may be a little rushed but I could not find a better way to end it. I may go back and redue the ending but first I want to know what people think about it. So I hope you like the ending and sorry if it's not amazing, but I was running out of ideas for the ending. something better may come up but for now I will just have this.**

**Thank you everyone who has followed me through this story : )**

**-Cassie (Arthurlover7)**

**PS Now that I'm finished with this one I will continue my Love Bracelet fic and my Queen of Hearts fiction more often now. So I hope you enjoy those : )**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE FOR ALL READERS

**Hello Readers,**

**I know that this story is already completed but I have an important Authors not for all my stories so I get the word out to all my readers. I am posting this in all my stories.**

**There is somthing that I need to explain to all of you readers. The way I write stories or should you say is that my method for writting stories is in the moment. I think of an amazing idea and then write whats in my head and publish it...the only trouble with that is I just have a hard time with modivation and figuring out whats next. I probably have about 20 different stories and ideas written down on paper but they are not finished. **

**So again please forgive me because I have not published in forever. I have all these amazing ideas and I look forward to sharing them with you :) And I PROMISE I do and will finish all the stories and I always go back to them but it just takes me a little bit to figure out what the ending or whats next is...so please have patience.**

**And I know its hard to wait but I thank you too all the readers out there who follow, favorite, review and read all my stories. All of that means so much to me so THANK YOU!**

**I will update and write more soon for my other stories! LOVE YOU ALL and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**lOVE, Arthurlover7**


End file.
